Musings
by Kyoku.x
Summary: A collection of drabbles and ficlets. Includes the following: KakaSaku, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiSaku, GenmaSaku, NaruSaku, ItaSaku, SasuSaku
1. KakaSaku: 'Is' is Different Than 'Was'

**Summary: **Kakashi muses on why he loves Sakura.  
**Pairing:** Kakashi/Sakura (obviously...)  
**Word Count:** 99  
**Disclaimer:**Me no own, you no sue.

**-!-!-**

She isn't anything special. She has no exceptional abilities as a ninja (despite her perfect chakra control); while her medical training is impressive she is still far from perfect.

I know everyone wonders how we came together. I actually wonder myself from time to time. I know that some—most—disapprove of our age difference, and many kunoichi that feel I, one of the strongest shinobi of Kohona, deserve "much, much more." However, they don't see her now, cradling our newborn son after almost eleven long hours of labor.

She wasn't anything special…

And that's why I love her.


	2. NaruHina: Nani?

**Summary:** She never questioned him before…but this time was different.  
**Pairing:** Naruto/Hinata  
**Word Count:** 107 (ahhhh! So close T.T)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto…surprised? I knew you would be…

A/N: Probably not one of my better ones…ye be warned!

**-!-!-**

"Na…Naruto-kun…I…"  
"Nani? Hinata-chan…did you say something?"

_She was always so soft spoken…_

"Hinata-chan! I never knew you could sing…! Why don't you ever sing more often?"  
"Oh! Naruto-kun…I…didn't know you were—g…gomennasai, Naruto-kun…!"  
"Nani? Why?"

_And so timid…_

"Hinata-chan! I know I promised not to take you for ramen again…but …"  
"Naruto-kun, I would…love to have ramen tonight."  
"Nani? R…really? Hinata-chan, you're the best!"

_He was always the one to ask 'nani'… but now was different…_

"Hinata…there's…something I need to ask you…"  
"Yes, Naruto?"  
"I…Hinata, I love you…"  
"N…nani? Naruto—"  
"Hinata…Will you marry me?"


	3. KakaSaku: I Will Never Let My Comrades D...

**Summary:** The small, dirty secret that no one else understood…  
**Pairing:** Kakashi/Sakura  
**Word Count:** 125 (a little long…xP grrr…)  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own the rights to Naruto. T.T

A/N: I hope this makes sense...the point is there, but it's hidden-ish...:shrug:

**-!-!-**

If life was fair she never would have been assigned as his student.

If life was fair he would have been born fourteen years later.

But life was not fair. She _had _been his pupil. He _was_ fourteen years her senior. Thus it was wrong.Regardless, it existed all the same, and they understood the consequences of it. An unspoken agreement had been formed between the two that neither was to ever speak their hearts, lest they be elated and slaughtered in the same breath. They knew that the other would never betray the trust that kept that promise. There was, however, one phrase they allowed themselves to share; one small, dirty secret that no one else understood…

_"I will never let my comrades die…"_


	4. ShikaIno: I Hate Him

**Title**: I Hate Him  
**Summary:** Ino muses on her thoughts of Shikamaru. One-sided? Shikamaru/Ino  
**Word Count:** 101 (u.u so close to exactly 100…so close…yet so far…)  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Nor do I currently own any pocky. This saddens me. T.T

**-!-!-**

I hate him.

I hate him for what he's done. I loathe him for what he's capable of. It isn't fair; no one should be allowed to be that powerful, especially not him.

I hate him for the fact that he is so utterly perfect when he chooses to be. I detest him for the fact that he can be so utterly perfect. It isn't fair; no one should be allowed to be that perfect, especially not him.

I hate him for his ability to make me fall in love with him…

Which I do…

Over and over and over again…


	5. KakaSaku: The Kind of Father

**Title:** The Kind of Father  
**Summary:** What type of father _would _Kakashi be?  
**Word Count: **100  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. But I think it's safe to say that neither do you, so don't rub it in. ;P

**-!-!-**

I always wondered what kind of father Kakashi would be. Would he be the kind of father that would be somewhat overbearing and that would naturally expect success from his children? Or would he be the type to not care exactly what his children did, as long as they didn't get into trouble?

I glanced across the hospital room and watched as he tenderly held our newborn daughter, a wide grin slowly spreading across his unmasked face as she fussed at him. I shook my head and smiled to myself.

He was the doting, "Daddy's Little Girl" type of father.


	6. NejiSaku: Fighting Team Seven

**Title:** Fighting Team Seven  
**Summary:** Neji can't seem to beat anyone from Team Seven.  
**Pairing:** Neji/Sakura  
**Word Count:** 162  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Oh, and Hitoshi-chan…uh…yeah. .:innocent smile:. heh…heh…heh…

**-!-!-**

The first time he fought a member of Team Seven had been painful. His pride was smeared over the pathetic ground from which his blond opponent exploded.

The second time he combated a member of Team Seven had been painful. His body was trampled by the pathetic spider that was protecting the insolent traitor he couldn't retrieve.

This time—the third time he battled a member of Team Seven—couldn't be compared to the first two. It was more painful; it was even closer to killing him. He glanced at the accomplished, twenty year old medic-nin across the table from him and swallowed hard, fingering the small jewelry box hidden in his pocket. However, as she flashed him her special smile that she saved just for him, he couldn't help feeling that maybe, just maybe, he didn't mind loosing this fight.

After all, he had been told once that love was both the best and the worst thing he would ever experience.


	7. GenmaSaku: May We Join You?

**Title: **May We Join You?  
**Summary:** Very few things can shock Kakashi, and this is one of those things.  
**Pairing:** Genma/Sakura  
**Word Count: **226 (_Musings_ is now officially the place for anything I write that is less than 300 words…and that isn't for the 30kisses challenge…which I should be starting to post for sometime soon)  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. But I do own this blue Bic pen! .:brandishes blue Bic pen:. Neh-neh! Aren't you jealous? (oh, and I don't own the Bic company either, just in case you were worried…but I know you weren't so let's get on with it.)

A/N: "Thank you"s to my betas for this chapter: runeariala, lil monk, duelist and seoinage.

**-!-!- **

Very few things shock me. And 'shocked' came very close to describing what I was experiencing at the moment.

But anyone else would feel the same if they saw Shiranui Genma waltzing in through the doorway of the pub with his arm draped over the shoulders of his new girlfriend. Well, no actually, that wouldn't be shocking at all. What _was_ shocking was that I knew the beauty, who was now being led by the small of her back to the table at which I was seated with several of my shinobi colleagues. In fact, I knew her rather well.

Since when was Genma interested in strong, intelligent women? Suddenly, I felt the urge to grab him by the scruff of his neck and slowly, painfully kill him using nothing but that annoying senbon he was flicking back and forth in his cocky grin. Either that or skewer him with Chidori, I wasn't in a picky mood.

Genma stepped to the gorgeous woman's side—his arm easily sliding around her waist, as if he had a right to hold her that way—as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hello, Kakashi-senpai," my nineteen-year-old ex-student, Haruno Sakura, purred with the slightest grin of flirtatious amusement, "May we join you?"

It took an entire lifetime of training as a shinobi to keep my jaw from going slack.


	8. NaruSaku: Heartbeat

**Title:** Heartbeat  
**Summary:** "Tell me it's still okay…"  
**Pairing: **Naruto/Sakura  
**Word count: **95  
**Disclaimer:** In case you haven't noticed, I do not own Naruto.

**-!-!-**

She rolls over in bed and moves nearer her husband.

"Naruto?"

"Mhmm?"

"Tell me it's…still okay…"

"It's okay, Sakura."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Sakura, I'm sure."

"Even though—"

"Sakura, it's fine…It's okay."

"…Alright, Naruto…alright."

She shifts closer to him and rests her head on his chest. She needs to feel his strong, steady heartbeat; it's a symbol for her. He has told her a thousand times that his heart beats for her, and she believes him with her entire being. Her only hope is that one day hers can beat for him.


	9. ItaSaku: Tools

**Title:** Tools  
**Summary: **Sakura's thoughts on her relationship with Itachi.  
**Pairing: **Itachi/Sakura  
**Word Count: **126  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**-!-!-**

Our love—actually, I don't think you could even call it that—is not perfect. In truth our…attraction is anything but.

He first came to me because he saw me as a tool and nothing more. I was a tool against Naruto, a tool against the Hokage, and a tool against Sasuke. He would use me to infiltrate Konoha.

I first followed him for the same reason. He was a tool against my insecurities, a tool against my weaknesses, and a tool against my broken heart. I would use him to distract me from my old self.

Our relationship is not perfect, and while we may have lost sight of our original motives it never will be.

But…I think we like it that way.


	10. ItaSaku: Here

**Title:** Here**  
Summary: **Sakura isn't alone anymore.  
**Pairing: **Itachi/Sakura  
**Word Count: **195  
**Disclaimer:** I (still) do not own Naruto.  
**Rating: **PG(...ish?) for implications.

**-!-!-**

I haven't left the room since he departed for his mission, however many days ago it was. I don't like being here, in his organization's hideaway. It frightens me; it's too quiet, and it's too dark. I hate being alone in this place.

I hear the door creak open. I feel his presence wash over me. I'm not alone anymore.

He sheds his cloak and climbs into bed next to me. Neither of us says a word as he encircles me in his arms. I could say he did so tenderly, but he and I both know he isn't capable of such emotion.

I bury my face in his chest and will tears to finally come, but they don't. I close my eyes and lift my head. His lips press against mine and he tangles his hands in my hair. I twist my hands in his shirt and pull him closer. I hate it—I _despise_ it—but I need him.

_But…you…still…love…Sasuke! _I scream inside my head as I moan Itachi's name.

I half wish I could believe myself. The problem is that I know too well that I am lying.


	11. SasuSaku: Reunion

**Title: **Reunion  
**Summary:** He would never forget the sound of her footsteps that day.  
**Pairing:** (slight!) SasuSaku  
**Word Count:** 70  
**Disclaimer:** To own Naruto is an ambition I have yet to achieve.

A/N: Um...I would think that this would be common sense...And please don't think I'm getting on the defensive (because, really, this only slightly better than "FYI, your grammar could use work" with NO examples…at all. -.- grrr) but if you're going to make an attempt at offering me c.c. (or...a...flame? .:isn't sure what it was exactly...:.) please actually _read _entry you're critiquing...Not to say I don't WANT c.c.; just make it legit. Please? (see, I asked nicely and everything xD)

But enough about that...Tried out a new style with this one...tell me what ya think...

**-!-!-**

_Click. Clack. Click. Clack. Click. Clack. _

Ah.

_Creak. Creak. Clic—_

It's good to see you again.

_Sas—! You…but…_

"But"…?

_You…You're back…_

Yes.

_But…It's…It's been so long…_

Yes, it has…

_Why…did you leave?_

I thought I needed power.

_And…you…don't think that anymore?_

Not so much.

_…Why did you come back?_

I missed you.

_…_

Sa—?

_Slap. Creak. Slam. _

…Sakura…?

_Click. Clack. Click. Clack. Click. Clack._


	12. ItaSaku: Torn

**Title: **Torn  
**Summary:** All she wanted was a taco. Actually, that has nothing at all to do with the ficlet/drabble, but what's wrong with a little randomness/confusion?  
**Pairing:** Itachi/Sakura  
**Word Count:** 115  
**Disclaimer: **Guess what! (No, not chicken butt.) I don't own Naruto!

**-!-!-**

I don't know what I expected from him.

"Logic will tear us apart."

From the moment we met, he wasn't what I expected. When I met him he was wearing an unmarked, black cloak and was carrying a shopping bag with vegetables and ramen in it. He seemed like an ordinary man.

"Screw logic."

I was so very wrong. He was a killer; he was a murder.

"You don't mean that. You've got too much logic in you—to much Konoha in you."

He was the enemy; he was the hated traitor.

"My brother will tear us apart."

He was right, and we both knew it…

"Screw your brother!"

…and neither one of us cared.


	13. ItaSaku: Bloody Obsidian

**Title:** Bloody Obsidian  
**Summary:** Ya know, after my last summary, I decided that I really did want to do one about Sakura wanting a taco. (Do they even _have_ tacos in Narutoverse?) But…this one isn't it! xD  
**Pairing:** Itachi/Sakura  
**Word Count:** 84  
**Disclaimer: **To taco? Or not to taco? That is the question…not whether or not I own Naruto! (Which I don't. And you should know that.)

**-!-!-**

When we're alone at night, he allows himself to be more human than he normally acts. He relaxes and holds me tenderly against him. He and I talk openly and he will smile and occasionally chuckle when I become excited or angry with him. But all that is secondary to my most favorite part of our nights spent together: he will cease the use of his Sharingan and allow his true, rich, obsidian eyes to show through.

I like his eyes—his real eyes.


	14. NaruSaku: Too Long

**Title:** Too Long  
**Summery:** Naruto returns to Konoha a different man.  
**Pairing:** Naruto/Sakura, one-sided?  
**Word Count:** 226  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto. Huzzah to that, yo!

A/N: kinda…weird (?) but not as much as my last NaruSaku…at least that's my opinion. Anyway, sorry to disappoint that it isn't about a taco (haha), but I am toying with the idea (now that school's out and I get my life back thanks-very-much-AP-classes.) (and since I'm totally sluffing out on classes senior year, I shouldn't disappear again in two months! Woohoo! xD)

**-!-!-**

It's been so long since I've seen him.

But now there he is…standing right in front of me. He is surrounded by our friends, all of them welcoming him back just like I should be.

He _has_ changed, and it's confusing, comforting and frightening all at the same time. I can see it in him; he's practically glowing with his maturity. He glances up just long enough for our eyes meet for a split second, but then someone calls his name and he turns away. Not soon enough though; I saw the change in his eyes. They were different than before: his deep, bright blue eyes held a different emotion than when they met mine that last time so many months before.

I don't wait to get an explanation to the change, I'm too afraid of what I might find. Instead I silently leave the room, and walk home, rubbing my arms against the night chill I imagine to exist to keep myself from thinking about the new him that I'm too frightened to meet. It's not until I've changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth and gotten into bed that I let myself realize that it's been _too_ long since I've seen him: too many memories…too much change in the _both_ of us. It scares me and comforts me and confuses me in one terrifying moment of revelation.

And it's then that the tears begin to flow.


	15. KakaSaku: Shock

**Title:** Shock  
**Summery:** Kakashi realizes just how much Sakura has changed since becoming Tsunade's student.  
**Pairing:** Kakashi/Sakura  
**Word Count:** 240  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. You can tell, because it's WAY too long to be any sort of creation of mine. (Lol, yes, that was a jab at my pathetic, but still strong will to write a Genma/Sakura chapterfic! Huzzah?)

A/N::big sigh of relief:: it's been so _long_ since I've written this pairing, my OTP of OTPs. T.T but major KakaSaku iconing has finally paid off…I think…maybe…::knock on wood::

**-!-!-**

Her smooth, sun-kissed skin was taught over well toned muscles she hadn't had before; her hair had paled a shade or two and now shown with a vibrancy of health instead of obsessive conditioning as she had once subjected it to; her eyes were bright with a self assurance and happiness that were foreign to him; she had gotten taller and had curves in places he didn't remember her having them. She was different: much more than he could have expected, and—he realized with a twinge—much more than he _had_ expected. He had never really thought about what or how she was doing during the past few years, being so caught up wondering about Naruto and Sasuke. He realized that he had once again succeeded in doubting her, Sakura, who had also been his student.

Seeing her peek out of Tsunade's window at him, he regretted it instantly, and was reminded once again of how negligent he seemed to _always_ be of his female student.

Now though, he regretted it even more. He looked up at her from where he sat, surrounded by broken earth and floating dust and forgot to keep his blatant shock from showing on his face. The bells at his side jingled softly and she merely smirked down at him, waiting for him to make the next move.

Yes, Sakura was definitely a different woman than the girl she had been.


	16. KakaSaku: Tipping Point :: edit Jan 14

**Title: **Tipping Point

**Summery: **This is their tipping point. (Cliché much? Yeah, probably, but you'll get over it.)

**Pairing: **Kakashi/Sakura

**Word Count: **296

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

Edited: 01.14.08 …we shall not discuss WHY it needed to be edited. (nor the fact that it took me two weeks to do it) (nor the fact that I'm still not entirely sure I fixed everything TT)

**-!-!-**

"Sakura…you do…understand don't you?"

She expected the question—she had been expecting it the whole afternoon—but her answer evaded her. Leaning against the old, red bridge's handrail with Kakashi made it even harder for her to seek the answer she knew she owed him. Sakura was caught in the awkward space between them: too close for comfort, but if she moved it would only make the space them seem smaller.

She compromised by turning her face away from him and answering the chipped paint on her other side.

"What if I said I didn't, Kakashi?"

"Then we'd both know you were lying."

Sakura knew that tone of voice. It was the one that meant he _meant_ what he said; the one that left no room for argument. She also knew it was the one he reserved for the people he truly cared about. Anger, panic and sorrow flared in her simultaneously, although she could not tell which emotion brought the tears that burned at the back of her eyes. She swallowed hard.

"We haven't even _tried_ Kakashi…"

"You think we _have_ to? Sakura…you _know_ how people are…how they will be."

"I don't understand." Sakura snapped with finality as she turned and faced him. Kakashi quirked an eyebrow at her and her feigned conviction faltered slightly as their eyes met. "I…don't," she whispered, her eyes dropping to the river beneath them.

Kakashi scratched the back of his head and sighed. "You're lying."

"What if…I'm not? What if _you_ are?" she glanced at him sideways through her bangs.

Kakashi's uncovered eye held her own steadily. He stepped back from the railing and tilted his head towards the full moon. Quickly, Sakura stepped between him and the handrail and looked up at him, knowing he was preparing his answer.


	17. KakaSaku: Mourning

**Title:** Mourning  
**Summary:** If a shinobi falls, their mission passes on to another.  
**Word Count:** 244**  
Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. (Neenerneener, lol)

Warnings: There are several reason why this isn't…_canon_ly possible, but we'll both just have to get over it; Sakura's younger here than I normally write her…but honestly, kids are expected to be able to kill as young as 12 (or younger…), so who's to say their "legal" age is the same as ours? xD

Also, this is inspired by Chapter 331, so **may contain spoilers**. (Do not concern yourself as to why I'm actually attempting to catch up in the manga…I know _I'm _not!)

**-!-!-**

Kakashi slumped forward and leaned his forehead against Sakura's shoulder. "Did you see Shikamaru at the funeral?"

"No…" she whispered, tying off the bandages on Kakashi's right arm. She ran her fingers over the tight bindings and laid her cheek on top of his head. "How is Naruto doing?"

"Hm." Wrapping his arms around her waist, Kakashi pulled her closer and lifted his chin to her shoulder. "He's improving quickly…it'll still be awhile, though."

Sakura laced her fingers through his unruly hair and closed her eyes. "Ino said they're going back."

"Hm."

"You're going, too."

Slowly, Kakashi leaned back and cupped her face in his hands. Sakura could clearly read the expression on his unmasked features, and his solemn, but loving gaze affirmed his intent to join Team Asuma. He stood up and kissed her gently on the forehead, before kissing her as if it might be their last. "I won't break any promises," he whispered against her lips, "I won't tell you 'I will come back' because I might not."

Sakura was silent a moment, hugging him closer and breathing deeply against his chest, "…Kurenai can mourn."

Kakashi kissed the top of her head. He understood what she meant: if he should not come back she could only mourn for him as his student, nothing more. "That doesn't mean I don't love you. You can talk to Tsunade, she's probably planning on sending you as backup."

"I know…Kakashi, I love you."

"I know."


	18. KakaSaku: Storm

**Title: **Storm  
**Summary:** The morning before Sakura leaves for a difficult mission. (and yet she still doesn't get a taco.)  
**Word Count:** 370  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

**A/N:** The title is after the song "Storm" by Lifehouse, which I think captures the mood I was going for quite well; this fic was originally inspired by a beautiful, powerful little fanart piece by tenshiyaki (ff.n editor keeps eating the link...so it's in my profile...) Please, enjoy.

**-!-!-**

Sakura slipped towards wakefulness: the blissful euphoria from the previous night still lapping at the edges of her conscious like the gentlest ebbing of the tides. She blinked, slowly edging further from her dreams, and with a sad smile, let her eyes rove over her lover's form, beside her. As always, Kakashi had hoarded all of the covers on his side of the bed (he always complained it was too cold in their room, while she always complained it was too hot), and as always, only their fingers still touched (he always complained that she kicked in her sleep, and she never tried to deny it).

_This could be the last time I wake up to this…_Sakura hummed to herself, gently disentangling her fingers from his own. "I love you…" she whispered, before silently sitting up, and reaching for her shirt, laying wrinkled on the floor.

She was about to lift the shirt over her head, when strong, muscled arms reached around her torso. Kakashi rested his forehead against her bare shoulder, "You always think you've made it up without waking me, don't you?"

She sighed, and lowered her arms, the shirt pooling around her elbows as she rested her chin in her hands. "You can't blame me for trying…"

Kakashi kissed the back of her neck, but didn't answer. He didn't pull her flush to his chest, as much as it would have comforted her. Sakura had learned early on in their relationship that no matter what he said to her before she left on a mission, he tried to keep physical goodbyes to the night before, and the next day's physical contact to a minimum. It made parting easier on him, and she was willing to allow him that. She was surprised that he went so far as to rest his cheek against her back, and gently press his knees against her hips: it was a lot from him, for the morning before a mission, and it almost made her nervous to leave him.

"I love you too, Sakura."

"I know."

"Try and come back to me."

"I will."

It was the closest thing to wedding vows as they—as any shinobi—ever had, but for them, it was enough.


	19. KakaSaku: Bittersweet Symphony

**Title: **Bittersweet Symphony  
**Summary:** Some things should never be said.  
**Word Count:** 259  
**A/N:** If you're confused by this chapter, I'm afraid all I can tell you is read it closer: the sense is in there, really. If you're not confused by the fanfiction, then: good, glad to have you. If you think you're _very_, _very _far from confused because you can read between the right lines…then…well, you're either _v__ery, very _wrong or I don't think I want to talk about it. ;D

**-!-!-**

Really, the mission called for three, but supplies, manpower, weapons—_everything_—was limited. Everything always was. Tsunade sent them, though—just the two of them—and she knew it would be enough.

Anyone that ever saw them together understood exactly what Tsunade saw that made her otherwise reckless decision perfectly acceptable. The two of them completed each other's sentences perfectly; if one was out shopping, they always knew without asking what extra thing the other needed picked up; even doing something as simple as walking down the street, they moved together with such an _awareness_ of each other that it could only be described as flawless; half of their conversations were said in looks and hands placed on shoulders or elbows, because some things never needed to be said aloud.

If he hadn't been her teacher once, their friends would have been asking the two of them what date they should be saving.

Instead their friends just smiled, and let some things go unsaid.

The two of them completed the would-be three-man mission in four days, when it should have taken seven. Tsunade smiled when they returned, and dismissed them with a silent nod as they placed their reports on her desk. She knew she would only have to read one of the reports: even though the writing of mission reports was strictly non-collaborative, both would sound exactly the same.

At that thought, Tsunade's smile fell, and she shuffled their reports to the bottom of the tallest stack of paperwork in front of her.

She didn't want to think about them yet.


	20. GenmaSaku: It's Always the Same

**Tile:** It's Always the Same  
**Summary:** Who knows what he said, or didn't say; what he did, or didn't do. She was angry, and wasn't talking.  
**Word Count:** 273  
**A/N:** Written for the pinkcrack drabble-a-thon, on lj. See it here: community. livejournal .com /pinkcrack/74690.html (Delete the spaces, oh smart one) And...should have said this awhile ago...but...all disclaimers from previous chapters still apply. teehee?  
**Warning:** Some slight, but quite…_obvious_ innuendo.

**-!-!-**

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"You can't write it of as PMS; I know that was two weeks ago. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Genma."

"Maybe you didn't hear me...What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"No really, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, _senpai_."

"Oh, stop that now. I told you not to call me that, outside of the bedroom. Now, tell me what's wrong."

"_Nothing._" Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, her boyfriend only avoiding running straight into her back by sidestepping her. Genma leisurely moved in front of her and smiled.

"C'mon, babe, you know I'm not just asking to save my own hide anymore…" as slowly as he dared, he placed his hands on her shoulders, "What is the matter?"

She slapped his hands away. "Don't call me babe."

"You called me senpai."

Sakura had been pointedly looking to the side as she directly addressed him, but slowly she turned her head and lifted her stone-cold, green eyes to clash against his amber ones. The look she gave him was akin to that she gave enemies on missions, before she pummeled them with her superhuman strength: menacing and deadly.

"Sakura…Tell me…What's wrong?"

The deadly edge in her narrowing gaze softened to merely threatening. He could practically feel her she sizing him up. Suddenly, she huffed at him, spun on her heel back in the direction she had been headed, and stalked off.

Apparently he hadn't proved himself a worthy—or loving, or generous, or moral, or whatever other adjective he may have haplessly neglected to take with his vitamins that morning—enough listener quite yet.

"Women…" Genma smirked to himself as he set off in pursuit of her, "They never change…"


	21. KakaSaku: Self Medication

**Title:** Self Medication  
**Summary:** Sometimes only you are the one that understands what you need to hear.  
**Word Count:** 250ish. xP I'm not lazy, really.  
A/N: A few months old. That's all I'm going to say on this one.

**-!-!-**

Sakura's heart had been broken before, but that pain had been complete: the break itself was over and done with in a matter of seconds and the jagged pieces we able to be pieced together after a matter of time. She had never felt the exact biting, twisting and pulling-but-never-really-_breaking _torture of true, real _heartache. _As much as she may have longed for Sasuke, as much as she may have cried for him after he left her, as much as she may have strived to bring him back home, none of the hurt Sasuke caused her even came close to the pure _ache_ she felt because of _him_.

_How do you fix what isn't broken?_

She wouldn't acknowledge the ache, though: _never_. She turned her nose up at how her stomach lurched in fright if his single, black eye wandered from her for the briefest moment during a conversation; she brushed aside any sudden desire she had to run her hands through his luscious silver hair when he was reading and not paying attention; she overlooked the flutter of her heart whenever he greeted her before acknowledging Naruto, or Sasuke, or Tsunade; she denied the burning blaze of jealousy that burst behind her eyes whenever he greeted Shizune, or Kurani, or Genma before he acknowledged her.

She ignored that he was the one she imagined occupying the empty space of her bed, on nights when her room seemed a little darker, and her bed seemed a little bigger.

"He was my teacher, once," she would whisper to herself, on the darkest of those nights, "I don't love him."


	22. KaKaSaku: Opposite Directions

**Title:** Opposite Directions  
**Summary:** How much of it was him and how much of it was her?  
**Word Count: **400-y haha  
A/N: Pretty long for a "drabble" but I don't think it's strong enough to stand on its own. Heck, I'm not even sure it's "strong" enough for _Musings_… :-/ Another oldie. The meaning behind this one's more obvious, for those in the know of what was going on in my life a few months ago. Hah. Why was (is?) my fanfiction becoming so personal??

**-!-!-**

_I haven't seen him for so long…I know he got back from his mission five days ago—Tsunade had me go over his cell's medic's report. Why is he suddenly…Did something happen? Before he left, maybe?_

Sakura closed the filing cabinet she had been sorting and leaned back in her chair.

_But…everything was fine before he left. Not perfect, like it _used_ to be but…fine. Fine enough for me to get by. Why can't I cope with it the way it is now? He…_He_ can't be trying to push me away…Can…he?_

"I can't even say his name…" She laughed at herself.

…_He probably doesn't even realize he does this to me…or care…But...certainly he cares…He's always…_cared_…in his…own way…_

"…How pathetic." Sakura stood, rolled her chair beneath her desk, and walked out. The office door locked with a solid click, and she started off down the hospital corridors.

_At least a phone call…He doesn't know I've read those reports—He can't know. At least to stop in, let me know he's made it home safe…Let me know that he's actually _okay_…_

Sakura felt no rush to get home to her empty apartment, and her empty stomach did not hunger for the three-day-old leftovers that were waiting to be reheated again.

…_He has to know that I care enough to know that he's _alive_ after an unranked—He can't…__He can't _hate_ me for it, at least. He can't want to push me away for—_

"Ah. Sakura…"

Sakura snapped out of her trance and turned to the man that had addressed her. It took her a moment for her brain to process the picture before her: his tall, lean and sleek body, slightly slouched, turned towards her, ever so slightly; his unruly mess of silvery hair contrasting starkly with the dusky sky above; his tattered orange book open in his gloved hand; his single dark eye watching her with an unnerving intensity; his headband set askew, hiding his deadliest weapon; his mask, concealing any other expression he could have been wearing as he surveyed her with his disarming gaze.

"…Kakashi."

"Nice seeing you, again." His eye creased, indicating a smile, and he continued on his way, in the opposite direction of her destination.

_Opposite directions…He…doesn't…_

Sakura hesitated a moment, and then continued on, towards her apartment.


End file.
